


Two Morons and Some Babies

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: Roman comes back from the imagination one day, only to find that something in the landscape has gone terribly wrong.Can he fix everything before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

"Greetings friends! I have returned unscathed!" Roman sang as he sauntered into the main room of the mindscape. The first thing he noticed after there was no response, was that it was eerily quiet. But there was also an aura of releif?  
He wandered around the kitchen, the main hall, and the imagination, trying to find the other sides. When he finally gave up and entered his room, he had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise that came from his mouth.

There were small children, four of them in fact. One was nestled amongst various shirts in the bottom drawer of his dresser, two of them were snuggling on his bed, and the last child appeared to be stuck under a pile of blankets. They were all sound asleep, and he was about to wake whichever one appeared to be the oldest when a hand firmly grasped his shoulder, and a voice growled in his ear

" **Wake them up, and I will punch you so hard you'll be seeing stars for a month.** "

Roman froze in place. But after a moment he carefully closed the door and backed away.

He stood in silence as he tried to process what was happening.   
_So, there are children in my room, sombody_ (who he thinks is Remy) _is giving me death threats, and I haven't had lunch._

" So. Remy my dear, could you be so kind as to inform me on current events? "


	2. Level One: Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy explains the situation, and gets a long deserved nap.  
> Roman gets to take care of Patton for the day! How hard could that be?

Roman ran a hand through his hair, not sure what to make of the situation.  
"So your telling me, the sides have all been turned into children somehow, and they are the devil incarnates?"

Remy's eyes shot open, and he put his hands on Romans shoulders, they were violently shaking as he gripped the creative side. "You have no idea what I have been through." He whispered. 

Roman was about to say something back when Remy suddenly passed out and fell back onto the couch.  
"REMY OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO-" he yelled right before he heard the muffled sound of whimpering coming from his room. He couldnt figure out what was going on until it snapped...

He had woken one of them up.

He ran out of the main area, into the hall, and through the doorway of his bedroom, scanned his surroundings, and scooped up whichever child had been crying. One he had made his way back to the main area, child in tow, he then realized he was holding a toddler.  
Upon closer inspection, Patton was the child he was holding. He didnt have his glasses (which was what had thrown him off) but he was wearing a light blue onsie, and currently trying to worm out of Romans arms.

"Woah there pa- er...Patton!" he quickly corrected himself as he set down the squirming child. Patton them crawled his way to the kitchen, only standing up to make an attempt at climbing up to the counter.  
"Oh dear," Roman distracted Patton with a few blocks and a stuffed rabbit that had been lying around somwhere while he looked for a snack for the toddler. He found a box of Kix, so he poured some of that into a red plastic bowl and set it in front of Patton while he stacked his blocks. ' _This isnt so bad!_ ' he thought as he watched Patton play and eat the cereal. ' _I dont know what Remy was so stressed about!_ '

°~•Later•~°

Remy woke up a few hours later to the sound of the Winnie the Pooh theme. He shot up and fell off the couch, landing on Romans lap. 

"Where are the kids!?-" he said as he sat up. 

Roman just pointed in front of Remy where Patton was sitting and watching the movie.   
"He's been an angel all day, I dont know what got you so riled up earlier. He just played and watched a few movies" Roman said with a shrug. 

He was a bit suprised when Remy just hugged him and whispered "Thank you so much, but have you checked on the others." 

Roman then got up, leaving Remy and Patton in the main room. He was quickly concerned that there had been no noise from the other sides at all today, but he tried to stay calm as he made his way to his room.   
"Logan? Virgil? Deceit..?" He called as he opened the door. 

He froze.

He disnt see the sides anywhere, and he was about to call for Remy when he heard somebody scream "VIVA LA REVOLOUTION!" and everything went black.


	3. VIVA LA REVOLOUTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds himself in a strange situation, and Remy gives up.

"VIVA LA REVOLOUTION!" was the last thing Roman heard before he blacked out.

When he woke up he was staring at the floor, his head slumped foreward. When he raised it he found that he was tied to a bookcase which was hanging over a small makeshift firepit (which wasnt lit). He was a bit unnerved but otherwise he was staying calm.  
His sash was missing, and he was 50% sure he was still in his room. After looking around he noticed the area was set up like a collesium. There were stuffed animals and figurines set up all around on different chairs and shelves, and at the end, facing Roman, was a small throne made of stacked books and some pillows.

"Uh, hello?" he said, wiggling around a bit to test how strong the ropes he had been tied with were. He could hardly move.

An awkward kazzo anthem began playing, and two small figures stepped out from behind the throne. One was a little boy, looking to be about four-maybe five years old, glasses on his face and Roman's sash tied around his head like a bandanna.  
The other figure was a smaller boy, about three years old. Snake scales covering one cheek and curly brown hair peeking out from underneath his oversized hat. He appeared to be the one with the kazzo. 

The older boy (who Roman assumed was Logan) brandished a staff made of an old wooden bo staff, one end broken and spiky.  
"Treaspasser," he began. "You, an adult, dare to come into our land! Our opressers are not welcome in the land of freedom!" the child cried as the smaller boy belted out a loud tune on the kazzo

"Dee shut up!" The taller boy hissed. The kazzo immediatly stopped.

Roman looked at the boys, confused. "Logan, do you really not recognize me?"

The boy in glasses, (Logan) gasped and pointed his staff at Roman. "HE'S A SPY!" he screamed.  
Dee then jumped into a pile of stuffed animals and crawled out with a snake plush. He brandished it like a sword (or attempted to) and hissed in Roman's direction. They both lunged at the prince, Logan just about to strike his leg when somebody burst through the door.

"LOGAN FOLEY SANDERS YOU PUT THAT THING DOWN THIS MINUTE." Remy bellowed as he stood in the doorway, holding Patton on his hip. 

Everything looked different now that the door had been opened, Logans 'staff' was now just a pointy stick, the fire pit and bookcase were a carpet and a bedpost, and the 'ropes' Roman had been tied with were just jump ropes. He easily undid the knots, and went to take Patton from Remy, who was currently scolding Logan and Deceit.

"What were you thinking! You need to set a better example for your brother! I leave you alone for one second-"

Logan suddenly stomped a foot on the ground. "Your not my mom!". He then ran away.

Remy sat down and slumped against a wall, Deceit sitting next to him cuddling the snake plush. Remy took a deep breath and groaned.  
"I give up." He said. "I cant keep chasing kids around all day, and on top of that I also have to make sure everything is clean and babyproof and- ugh!" he leaned foreward, burying his face in his hands.

Roman had set Patton down, and was thinking of a way to respond. Looking at Remy now, he realized how hard the side had been working. His hair was an absoloute mess, he was shaking all over, and he looked about ready to drop dead.  
He sat next to Remy and gave him a small pat on the back. Deceit did the same. Remy proceeded to lean onto Roman, eyes closed. 

"Your the best Ro." he said quietly.

"Not as great as you." Roman replied, hugging both Remy and Deceit, not worrying about Logan or Patton.


	4. Virgil in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out where Virgil has been!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this took so long! Ive been focusing on tumblr stuff ^^"   
> Next chapter should be up soon??

A small, four year old boy sniffled as he looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes wet and puffy from tears.  
_'Your such a crybaby.'_ he thought to himself. _'No wonder nobody is wondering where you are. They could care less.'_  
He sat down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, silently crying, and wiping his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie. He looked up briefly when he heard somebody yell Logans name from another room, but went back to crying when silence was all he heard next.

°~•~°~•~°

"Virgil you baby, get out!" 

Virgil woke up with a start when he heard agressive knocking on the bathroom door, and the voice of a certain, glasses-wearing side.  
"L-logan..?" _'Please dont be Logan, please dont be Logan-'_

"Well no duh sherlock." Logan replied, the annoyance in his voice fairly obvious.

_'Shoot.'_

Virgil slowley opened the door, sliding out and stabding in front of Logan, who was crossing his arms with one foot tapping the floor.  
"Hi.."

"Its about time!" Logan cried. He grabbed the hood of Virgil's hoodie and dragged him to Patton's room. "Remy is being a big butthead and trying to be my mom, and theres this crazy guy dressed like a prince! And what are you doing? Hiding in the bathroom!"

Virgil tried to move the hoodie so it wouldnt choke him to no avail. "Im sorry Lo." he croaked.

Once Logan let go of Virgil, they both sat on the floor, and Logan took out a peice of paper with what appeared to be random lines scribbled about.  
Virgil looked at the paper, confused, and Logan just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Its a battle plan you ding-dong. Its not that hard to figure out." He said as if stating the obvious.

Virgil just nodded in response and looked at the floor, not actually listening to what the older child was saying. It was all just jumble when Logan went over his 'battle plan', until he said something very concerning to Virgil.

"-and then we leave Patton in the imaga..im-a-gin-a-shun for a while, im sure he'll be safe,"

"Lo..I-I dont really think th-th-thats a good idea.." Virgil commented, looking up (but not directly) at Logan. He didnt want to outright oppose his idea, just suggest that there might be a slight flaw.

"Well why not?" Logan pouted. He thought his plan was amazing! Why didnt Virgil?

The anxious child cleared his throught and took a shaky breath before speaking.  
"I-I just think th-that P-pat might get h-hurt...a-a-and then who w-w-ould play with D-d-d-deceit..?". He then glanced at Logan, who appeared to be rethinking his plan. He didnt like Deceit, and the only reason he let him hang out was because he was good at scaring people, and if Patton was gone then Deceit would want to play with Logan and Virgil. "Fine. Patton will stay in the fancy red room." He scribbled a few red lines on the paper in frustration. "Then we'll activate the catipults here.." he mumbled under his breath. Virgil wated as she used at least four more colors of crayon, and made random lines and scribbles while whispering to himself.


	5. Beauty and the aBSOLOUTE FRICKIN MORON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is fricking oblivious. Also some fluff before the (possible) angst

Roman gently tried to shake Remy awake. They had fallen asleep in his bedroom and Patton was getting fussy.  
"Remy, time to get up~" he whispered, brushing some hair from out of Remy's face.

Remy rolled over, back towards Roman. "Baby, its too early.." he groaned. 

"Its seven at night." The prince replied with a chuckle, thinking the pet name as just a sleepy mistake.

"Fine, its too late." 

Roman laughed and dragged Remy onto his feet, the delerious side leaning against him.

"I gotta take care of Patton." Roman said as he propped Remy up, careful so he didnt fall. He then picked up Patton, just now noticing Deceit was still there.  
He didnt like regular Deceit all that much, but he thought maybe baby Deceit was okay.

"Hey there little guy, mind watching Pat for a minute?" 

The small dark side just blinked at him in response. 

"Okay then.." he said before picking up Remy bridal style and heading out of the room. 

Remy cuddled close to the prince as he was carried back to the main area. "Your the best hon.." he yawned, Roman not hearing the comment as he set Remy in a chair at the kitchen table, the mentioned side attempting to cling to Roman. "Come on, I gotta get food ready.". He pryed Remy off of him on went into the kitchen, getting an apple and some penut butter from the fridge, and a pack of ramen and a pot.

After making the food and coralling Patton and Deceit into the kitchen he sat down with Remy, who was more or less awake.

"I require exsessive amounts of caffine." He groaned. "And chocolate. All of it."

"Well," Roman started. "I don't have chocolate, but I have ramen!" He slid the bowl in front of Remy with a grin, and the tired side picked up the fork and more or less attempted to eat the noodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry guys, im feeling kinda down rn so writing is hard. I'll try and make the next chap. Better


	6. Life Update (not an actual chapter)

So uh...im feeling pretty depressed and I want to just lay down and cry. Super sorry for being slow to update the fic, its just kind of hard.   
Also, would you guys be okay with a chapter in just like, one of the babies' p.o.v? It would still maybe have a bit of storyline just in a different p.o.v


End file.
